The overall objective is to develop an innovative educational videotape that describes how alcohol works in the brain. The video will have creative yet scientifically accurate animation and a script which introduces neuroscience to adolescents. Specific aims for Phase I are: 1) To develop a small storyboard comprising a series of computer- constructed 3-dimensional images that illustrates the effects of alcohol on neuronal membranes, neurotransmission and behavior. PC-Driven video paintbrush will be used to customize video-captured photomicrographs of actual neurons and brain regions. 2) To produce a short (3 minute) animated sequence on videotape describing the action of ethanol at the cellular level (interaction with the GABA receptor). 3) To develop an outline for the narrative script describing the cellular actions of alcohol and the resulting behavioral changes. 4) To develop a student instructional guide (outline) which will contain a review of the concepts described in the video. 5) To perform an initial evaluation of the narrative script outline, the short animated sequence, the student instructional guide outline and to design a complete evaluation of the final product by students, and key individuals in organizations that provide substance abuse programming to schools. The use of art, science, and computer technology to develop this video is a novel approach to educate adolescents how alcohol works in the brain. The final product should be a useful addition to the informational components of alcohol prevention programs.